The Whirring
by Laxxius
Summary: Captain Falcon is bored out of his mind when suddenly, he hears a noise. A whirring. Fox and Falco team up with him to locate the noise. The result however, is not what anyone could've expected. Little does everyone know, the mysterious whirring, is not a mere sound. It is something else. But what?
1. And so it begins

**I'm not going to lie... I am terrified of what your response will be. But whatever... That's not important. What is important is, the fact that I do not own anything at all in this fic.** _ **Technically**_ **I don't even own the fic itself! Sure I made it... but I didn't trade mark, copy write or register it. It just exists as a thing I made. Anyhoo... Enjoy maybe...**

And so, it begins... It was 9:00 A.M. in the Smash Mansion. Most of the Smashers were up and about-except for a few resident sleepy-heads such as Link and Kirby-either making themselves breakfast or waiting for breakfast to be done cooking. A complicated part of the morning at Smash Mansion was figuring out who wanted breakfast served to them and who wanted to make it on their own. Master Hand or HaM set up a booklet with each page being a day of the month. On each page there were forty-nine slots: one for each fighter. If you wanted to make your own breakfast, you put down nothing, if you wanted to have breakfast served to you, you put yes. Those who made their own breakfast usually just had cereal. To decide who would cook, HaM gathered all of the Smashers one day and asked who knew how to cook. He thought for a moment then added, for large groups. Only Peach, Dedede and HaM himself claimed they could cook with that much expertise, making them the chefs. Dedede surprised everyone when he said he could do it. Dedede said that while he reigned over Dreamland, he was taught by one of his servants how to cook very well.

Peach and Dedede and HaM were all in the kitchen cooking breakfast for, today, 35 people. Yoshi and Pikachu would often help out in the kitchen acting as servants in a way. When the chefs required something immediately but were preoccupied with the food they would ask one of the two to fetch it for them. They also did the dishes as well as clean up after the chefs were done. As a reward they got food served to them first. Otherwise they would have to battle for the food at breakfast time like everyone else.

Down from the kitchen, in the dining room. Mario and Luigi were chit-chatting away. DK and Diddy were eating their self-made breakfast, bananas. Ness and Lucas were there eating cereal as was Samus. Mr. GAW (Mr. Game and Watch) was there as well. No one had ever seen him eat. They, quite frankly, weren't even sure if he did. As a matter of fact, they weren't even sure if he was living. He was always just... There. W (Wii Fit Trainer) meticulously made her own breakfast. Making sure it was to her liking. The other Smashers were elsewhere in the mansion.

The dining room was at the left most part of the main hall. At the right most part, there were stairs going up to the second floor. The room second left most was the foyer. This is where pretty much everyone was. Fox and Falco, Mac, Bowser, Junior, Sonic, and Megaman, among others were seated in this gigantic room. The entrance to the Mansion, two humongous double doors. Loomed at the back of the room. At the front, Villager was sifting through a very large binder all the while complaining about bells, loans, and Tom Nook. Around the center of the foyer, the Fire Emblem crew (which consisted of Marth, Ike, Robin, and Lucina who were congratulating Roy for his return to Smash) was there as well as Jigglypuff and Yellow(PAC-MAN) At the back of the foyer Zelda and Rosalina and Palutena were talking to each other. Meta Knight and Charizard and Ganondorf were also at the back.

Continuing on past the foyer, lies the clinic run by Dr. M (Doctor Mario) who was currently treating Shulk after he had fallen out of a window on the second floor.

"How didn't you see it coming?" Dr. M asked while examining Shulk's right leg, where the injury had thankfully only taken place. Shulk looked at him sheepishly.

"I wasn't thinking straight..." Shulk said unconvincingly. Luckily Dr. M believed him, or at least pretended to.

Further down was the game room. It had all sorts of games. It had Pool, Darts, and an onslaught of board games, a Karaoke machine, and even a virtual golf course. Pit and Dark Pit, otherwise known as Dark or Pittoo, were both in this room challenging each other at everything.

"Boom! I won!" Pit exclaimed happily.

"What!? No you didn't." Dark retorted.

"Yeah I did! I had 14 left and I just got a 14!"

"That doesn't count! You have to get a double for the last one"

"Yeah right! You just made that up so you could win..."

They had arguments like this every day for every game they played the winner was more often than not, undecided.

Just one room past that was the almost iconic training room. Connected to it, was the storage room. The room were all of the items were kept. Here Ryu was training. He was determined to show up everyone here. He was pretty sure he could, since he figured Street Fighter is eight-hundred times more hardcore than Smash. But Ryu knew better than to be overconfident. So he trained. Today was his first, although technically second day at Smash Mansion. The first day was spent showing him around and introducing him to everyone. You know. The usual.

"The people here-" Ryu started but then quickly corrected himself.

"The living organisms here-" Ryu started again but quickly corrected himself again.

"The fighters here are a lot nicer than they are in Street Fighter." Ryu said to himself. Then as he was training he let his mind wander off into the deeper realms of thought. What if all of the Smashers are actually a bunch of jerks but they're just acting nice to mess with me. I mean if I think about it... It doesn't really make sense why I'm here. Maybe HaM and HaC just invited me here to make me feel proud about being in Smash, only to obliterate my dreams by kicking me out of the mansion in the middle of the night. No... If they kicked so ruthlessly I would tell the world of their unjust tyranny. Which is why my room is on the fifth floor! They're not going to kick me out the door! They're going to kick me out the window! My roommate is Little Mac, perhaps the only person strong enough to force me to my death! As an added bonus, his hands won't get cut breaking the window because he wore gloves! Ryu quickly dismissed the thoughts when he realized the sand bag he had been training on had been reduced to nothing. Ryu jerked out of his daze and stood up only to be denied by some light-headedness. Ryu stood motionless until it passed away. He fetched another sandbag and resumed training.

Those were all of the rooms on the first floor. On the second, third, fourth, and fifth was all just the fighters' rooms. On the third floor, Lucario was in his room. Doing Lucario stuff. Also on the third floor, was Olimar (who had brought a year's supply of food from his world) eating breakfast. Ganondorf was steeling away menacingly in his room on the fourth floor. On the fifth floor was Mewtwo and Greninja arguing over who was more awesome.

Outside the mansion, Wario was out biking while Duck Hunt was playing fetch with Toon Link. ROB was also outside, although no one knew why. He just was.

On the second floor of the mansion, Kirby and Link were still sleeping and Captain Falcon having had been bored out of his mind had wandered up.

Captain Falcon was roaming around the second floor of the mansion for no other reason than he was bored. It was completely silent except for the mild chatter going on downstairs. Captain Falcon walked into his room unconsciously. Here it was completely silent. But then he heard a noise. It was barely more audible than his heartbeat but nonetheless still there. Falcon attempted to triangulate its location. He thought it was outside the mansion but he wasn't sure. It could be really close but quiet or extremely far away but loud. The noise sounded like a jet engine at takeoff that was almost out of earshot, a light high-pitched whirring. I don't think it's in the mansion. Captain Falcon thought.

"I'm gonna go check it out!" He said to himself. Realizing there was nothing else to do. He exited his room. Made a right then walked eight paces. Then he turned left and walked five. He made another left and walked seventeen paces. He then made yet another left and walk about nine. He made a final left and walked another seventeen paces. He went down the fifteen steps onto the hallway. He ran past the game room where he heard the angels arguing. He was bolting past the clinic when Shulk stepped out. Falcon tried to veer away from the Monado Boy, but failed. He rammed into him like a bull. Shulk was blasted backwards with a cringe-worthy cracking sound.

"Ow..." The poor guy groaned. Dr. M stepped out.

"What-a just happened!" He said worryingly. Falcon had teetered to a halt after he had pummeled his fellow.

"Uhh... I accidentally wrecked him." Falcon admitted. Dr. M looked down at the pain-ridden Shulk. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"I believe you just re-fractured his fibula."

"That sounds painful" Falcon said, scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed. Where are you headed in such a hurry anyways?"

"Uh... You know... Outside"

"But why the hurry?" The Doctor continued. The professional racer didn't really feel like explaining why he was going outside it was kind of a dumb reason to be honest.

"Just cause... y'know... To see..." Mario's educated doctoral clone looked at him skeptically. He side-stepped away awkwardly.

"Alright! Good talk, I'm out." He said awkwardly, attempting to escape the conversation. It worked. Dr. M kneeled down and half carried, half dragged Shulk back into the clinic. Falcon made his way to the foyer where most of the other Smashers were.

"Yo, Falcon" Fox greeted him. Captain Falcon was the only one from his universe living in the Smash Mansion. As a result he didn't have any friends from where he came from but having had been one of the original Smashers and just an all-around cool guy, he quickly made some new friends.

"Hey Fox." Falcon responded.

"What are you up to?" Fox inquired.

"I'm heading out to go see something. I swear I heard a weird noise coming from outside the mansion when I was up on the second floor."

"Really?" Fox inquired. Sounding a little skeptical. He paused for a moment, presumably to listen for the noise.

"I don't hear anything..."

The Falcon Captain was confused. He stopped for a moment and listened for the noise. Nothing.

"Well I swear I heard something so I'm gonna go check."

"Watcha guys talkin' about" Falco asked. Fox and Falco have been friends ever since they've known each other. Both of them were a part of an organization called Star Fox. When the first Smash was conceived only Fox of the two was invited. As the first Smashers were conversing with each other Fox and Falcon found they had a lot in common and they got along pretty well. When the second Smash came into fruition, Falco was much to Fox's delight, invited. The three formed a small group of friends that got along most of the time. Falcon and Fox could get a little bit too competitive at times leading to some vicious arguments followed by fights. Kind of like how eight year olds do things.

"Falcon claims he heard a noise outside and is going to go investigate." Fox explained.

"I can't hear anything-

"Yeah I know, you can't hear it down here. I heard it on the second floor." Falcon interrupted.

"Well, I'm up for an adventure!" Falco exclaimed. But then Fox chimed in,

"What were you doing on the second floor? Samus is in the dining room." Fox said with a grin. The Captain returned the grin. Then explained,

"I was bored" The Captain responded simply.

"Well, whatever! Let's find this sound!" Fox said happily.

The trio headed toward the huge double doors that marked the front entrance. Falcon, at the head of the group heaved the doors open then walked through. Fox and Falco followed shortly after. They all stood their taking in the surroundings.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!" Falco chirped. The group followed Captain Falcon's awful directions in search of the elusive noise. They had no idea where to start. Although eventually they decided to start at the front of the building and move counter-clockwise around it. It was literally impossible to try and listen for an invisible, intangible, odorless sound while Wario was too busy riding around on his bike to hear anything.

"Hold on" Fox said as they were about to go around the first corner of the mansion. Once they had turned it Fox sniped Wario's bike causing it to falter then crash. The trio hurriedly ran across the side of the mansion and around to the back giggling like a group of ten year olds that just pulled a dumb little prank on one of their older brothers. They heard Wario uttering confused grunts which soon became angry.

"Grrr... Whoever did this is going to feel my fist in their face!" After that, silence. Except for the occasional yap for Duck Hunt, quack from his little duck friend, and "Good boy" or "Awww" from Toon Link. The trio listened for the sound. Falco was attempting to listen for it when a sudden realization came upon him.

"Yo Captain! How did you hear the noise? Aren't you in the middle of the second floor?" Falco asked. Falcon hadn't realized it before, but now he was wondering how he had heard it.

"Huh! I didn't realize that!" How had he heard the noise? He was wondering how he had heard it when all of the sudden he heard it again, louder this time.

"Guys!" Falcon shouted

"Ah! You don't have to yell so loud! We're right beside you!" Fox complained.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" The Captain said quickly.

"I can hear the noise!" Fox and Falco looked at him quizzically.

"What? You can't hear it? Listen better!" He instructed. The professional racer put his head up to Fox's head to see if the noise was in earshot of him. Just as Falcon's head was right beside the brown fox's own, the fox jumped away, startled.

"What?" Falcon asked

"Did you hear it?"

"Uh... Yeah... I did..." Fox said ominously.

"Great! Do you know what direction it came from?" Falcon inquired? Fox looked around awkwardly and then said,

"Your face"

 **Wow much plot!**

 **Such detail!**

 **Don't be afraid to post nasty unrelentingly evil reviews. I will cherish everyone you guys send in! Until next time ;)**

 **~Laxxius~**


	2. And so it still begins

**Are you ready for, CHAPTER TWO! Because I'm not... Anyways, here it is, the second chapter. It's still a bunch of** _ **FILLER**_ **but in the next chapter, things will happen! (I promise)**

The Captain couldn't help but laugh.

"What!?" He said through laughter. He was not expecting that response. Falco looked at the two with the prime example of a confused face.

"I'm not even joking." Fox said seriously

"The sound, the whirring is coming from inside your face"

"You OK Fox?" Falco asked jokingly. Fox sighed. They were unsurprisingly not taking him seriously. Fox grabbed Falcon's head-which was still in a laughing fit-and Falco's head and shoved them both inches apart from each other. He turned to Falco and said,

"Hey! Listen!"

Falco did as instructed. Then his eyes widened.

"Falcon! Snap out of it!" Falco commanded, slapping Captain Falcon across the face as he did so. Falcon quickly stopped laughing.

"Ow... Falco!" Captain Falcon complained.

"Why did yo-"

"Shut up!" Falco commanded again.

"The noise is actually coming from inside your head!" Falco said forcefully.

"It is?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Yes!" Fox insisted. The high-speed racer listened to the sound.

"It doesn't sound like it is" He argued.

"Well maybe not for you. But that's what it sounds like to us." Fox explained.

"It does?"

"Yes!" Fox and Falco said in unison.

"Huh... I don't suppose that's normal..." Captain Falcon figured.

"Oh well." Falcon said, uninterested. Fox however, looked worried.

"I don't know... I think you should at least tell Dr. M about it."

"Oh, don't worry Fox, I'm sure he'll-" Falco started but was interrupted when the sound got louder. Much louder. But not for the ears of Fox or Falco but for Falcon. In his ears, the sound had reached a near lethal level crippling Falcon. All he heard was a deathly sharp ringing like a gun had been fired right next to his eardrum. Captain Falcon couldn't think, couldn't react, his body was forced to take control. It naturally halted operation on all other things except helping the body deal with the pain it was receiving. The body couldn't hinder the pain it was feeling, so all it could do was curl up into the fetal position and wait. Hoping or the pain to, at least eventually subside.

"Falcon! What's happening?" Fox demanded.

"Still your tongue Fox!" The blue-feathered Star Fox pilot ordered.

We need to bring him to the clinic ASAP!" Fox and Falco heaved the heavyweight fighter across each other's shoulders and ran to the front of the mansion. The trio rounded one corner of the eloquent mansion, then the next. They continued around the second bend to the front of the mansion when they encountered an angry Wario.

"So it was you three who wrecked my bike!" Wario said seething with anger.

"The repairs are going to cost me a fortune!"

"Just spawn another one" Falco said, as he and Fox whizzed past the fat, yellow clad man.

"Yeah! Cause that's possible!" Wario called out at them with fiery rage practically seeping from his body. Fox and Falco kicked open the double doors (They open both ways) then ran through them as fast as possible. Through the doors they found most of the Smashers grouped together and in the way.

"Move yourselves!" Falco commanded.

"Make way!" Fox bellowed. The two received lots questions and complaints as they ransacked across the foyer. Knocking over drinks, card stacks, people, and other _knock-overable_ things. The Star Fox pilots rammed through anyone to stubborn to move. Some of the more angry Smashers who got drinks spilled on them, called out at the duo angrily. On their way out of the foyer the duo violently whooshed past villager causing all of the papers to fly out his binder and land everywhere. In the spilled drinks on the floor, under couches, in the snack bowl and some even managed to find their way on the large magnificent chandelier that illuminated the foyer from above. The room had gone from neat and tidy with shiny leather chairs and soft cotton chairs to sticky and chaotic with drinks, snacks, people and other things spilled literally everywhere. Villager could barely hold back tears seeing as all of his stuff was ruined.

Samus was in the process of bringing her cereal to the foyer to eat it there, when she was bombarded by Fox and Falco carrying Falcon. She got knocked back and spilled her cereal all over herself. Fox and Falco made a very sharp right and kept on running.

"Sorry!" Fox called back.

"You'd better be sorry!" Samus called out after them.

 **~O.O~**

"Alright Shulk you should be good to go." Dr. M said as he just finished re-casting Shulk's right leg.

"Thanks Doctor M." Shulk said grateful the doctor was willing to fix his leg... Again.

"You're welcome, just-a make sure to watch where you're going."

"Will do!" The Monado Boy said as he slowly, almost dramatically exited the room. Slowly due to his obligatory crutches. Once Shulk had partially exited the room, just before he closed the door Shulk asked,

"When do you think I'll be able to get out of these crutches doctor?" Shulk inquired. Doctor M. Thought for a moment then decided,

"Oh, in about-" But he was interrupted when Fox, Falco and Falcon crashed into Shulk sending him sprawling out onto the floor.

"Sorry!" Fox hissed to the agonized Shulk. Falco with the aid of Fox set Falcon down on a chair in the waiting room. Falcon was in the process of writhing with pain. He slowly leaned over and curled up on two of the chairs. Doctor M, reacting quickly, bolted outside and heaved the agonized Shulk into the clinic. He set Shulk down on the operating table. He then pulled a makeshift operating table out from a random cupboard, he unfolded, then with the help of the two Star Fox pilots, lugged Falcon onto it.

"What's wrong with Falcon?" The doctor asked. Fox explained to M what he think happened.

"So he heard a sound, a whirring. Went out to look for it with you two. You found out it was coming from inside his head. Then he suddenly fell to the ground in an unsubstantial amount of pain." Dr. M summarized.

"Yeah, pretty much." Falco nodded.

"Peculiarly though." Doctor M started.

"You two agreed that was coming from inside him. But Falcon thought it was coming from elsewhere." He finished.

"Hmm... That is pretty weird. Falco said. The trio listened for the sound. Nothing. M sighed.

"Ah, well. I'll ask him what he remembers of this when he wakes." The doctor said, looking down at the poor Captain Falcon. Dr. M turned to the intergalactic pilots,

"I need some space to deal with these patients." Doctor M said calmly. The two anthropomorphic beings slowly nodded then exited the clinic. The two space pilots made their way to the foyer hoping they hadn't damaged too many things. At the entrance to the foyer was everyone helping Villager get his stuff all put together and organized. Wario and Samus were waiting for them at the entrance. Samus handed them both a mop and broom respectively.

"Get cleaning." She said sternly, then proceeded to the dining hall. Wario then turned towards the two, handing them an I.O.U. Wario sneered.

"And get paying me back for the damage you caused to my bike!" He said angrily. Then walked away. Fox and Falco beheld the destruction they caused to the foyer. Chairs were knocked over, the floor was sticky due to soft drinks spilling on literally every square metre of the floor. A chip bowl had been blasted to the side, leaving chips and chip crumbs spilled out everywhere. Everyone managed to at least try and help Villager get his stuff together. Villager thanked them all warm-heartedly. He budged past Falco and Fox, presumably to his bedroom. The remainder of the group walked up to Fox and Falco.

"You made the mess, you clean it." Ike said simply. The Smashers moved past the space pilots, presumably to shower. Fox stared at the I.O.U. in his hand, then to Falco.

"Want to split it fifty, fifty?" Asked Fox.

"What? No you broke his bike!" Falco retorted.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with..." Fox said dis-heartedly.

 **~O.O~**

Fox, seeing that there was no other way around it, paid Wario's I.O.U. to the penny. He didn't want to have the task haunting his mind, so he paid it as soon as possible. He was still a little bit grumpy about it. Fox and Falco were almost done their laborious task when they heard the breakfast call. When Peach, Dedede and HaM were done cooking, one of the three would ring the giant bell HaM and HaC installed in the kitchen. The bell's ring, rang throughout the entire six floors of the mansion. Once the Smashers heard it, they knew it was chow time. Falco and Fox were starving. But HaM wouldn't let them eat until the intergalactic space pilots were done cleaning. Cleaning for crying out loud! Like the Smashers, the hands were not too pleased with Fox and Falco for annihilating the foyer. But unlike the Smashers, they do respect that they were trying to help Falcon. It was now 11:00 A.M. Only a mere two hours had passed and they had been very hectic. For not only the Star Fox pilots. But also for: the chefs because of their large breakfast order, Wario because of his destroyed bike(No thanks to Fox), Doctor M because of the patients he had to tend to, Shulk because of his thrice broken leg, and probably most of all, for Falcon. He had fallen unconscious recently, after his body couldn't take the excruciating pain. M says he'll be alright though, so there was no need for too much concern. Fox and Falco were _FINALLY_ (All-caps required) done cleaning the foyer. Starving, they made their way to the dining hall. Everyone had finished eating breakfast and had gone about to do their own thing. Waiting for them, were the endlessly-loyal Pikachu and Yoshi who handed Fox and Falco their meals respectively. As they were not there for the, _Breakfast Battle_ or perhaps, _The Hunger Games_. The pilots got what remained from the food that wasn't eaten. It wasn't great. But they were so hungry, they didn't care. Fox and Falco _wolf_ ed down the food almost instantly.

"Thanks guys." Fox said to Yoshi and Pikachu.

"Chuuuu" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi agreed. Although the space pilots weren't sure whether or not Pikachu exclaimed happily or Yoshi agreed, for whatever reason, they thought it was so. All of the sudden, Fox remembered something very important, like an interview with your boss about you continuously being late for interviews.

"Falco!" Fox said worriedly.

"What is it?" Falco responded

"Isn't there a tournament today?" Fox said. Falco thought for a moment then had the shocking revelation himself.

"Oh, Right! There is one! At 11:30!" Falco said quickly remembering. One by one, the group of four turned to look at the clock. It read, 11:30. Yoshi let out a surprise, Yoshi then quickly scampered off to the tournament room. Which was on the _sixth_ floor! All brawls and tournaments were held on the sixth floor, or sometimes, even the roof for an extra-dramatic effect. Pikachu instantaneously followed Yoshi out of the dining room, towards the tournament room. Falco and Fox quickly followed suit. The duo went out into the hall, straight down. They past the foyer to their right, the clinic to their left, the game room to their right then the training room to their right as well. The duo bolted up the fifteen flights of stairs. Ran to the next set of stairs, went up them and so on until finally they reached the sixth floor. Fox and Falco sprinted to the end of the sixth floor and went into the room on their left. Wrong room. They exited and went into the door on their right. They clashed into the room to see HaM and HaC doing discussing something. Out of breath and wheezing, Fox asked,

"Are we late?" HaM and HaC halted there discussion to address the two Star Fox pilots.

"I suppose you two had the same problem as Yoshi and Pika." HaC explained.

"What do you mean?" Falco asked, still out of breath. HaM continued,

"The clock in the dining hall is fifteen minutes ahead" Falco's jaw dropped open.

"You've got to be kidding me" Fox murmured

"The tournament starts in ten minutes." HaM stated. Fox and Falco sat down beside Yoshi and Pikachu.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"What's he saying?" Fox asked the hands. HaM translated,

"He says, _does anyone else hear that?_ "Fox and Falco could feel a cold, deathly feeling creep up their spine after hearing that question. But they dismissed it.

"Hear what?" Fox continued, sounding slightly worried as he turned his head towards Pikachu pleading for a response.

"Pika-pi pikachu." Pikachu explained. HaM translated again,

" _That faint whirring sound_ "

 **Well there, it has been made. Chapter 2. If I am to be completely honest, I probably never would've released this chapter if it weren't for you, Excalibur74. Your review and favorite meant more to me than I initially thought it would. Anyhoo... If there is anything wrong with the story, please Lemino. Any sneaky spelling errors or plot inconsistencies or anything at all really. Love you w**

 **~Laxxius~**


	3. And so it still kind of begins

**Before you read the following fic, read the following. You have told me that I should put more confidence in my writing. So I will. Introducing, CHAPTER THREE! Amazing!  
Anyways, things actually **_**happen**_ **in this chapter, whereas before, they didn't. This chapter is verrrry long.  
For Marth and Roy's sake, everyone in the mansion speaks fluently in both English and Japanese. So all of the talking that happens is either in English or Japanese translated into English. It's your choice. ;)  
Although, according to you guys, I'm good at writing. I doubt that I could write a battle scene so I'm not even going to try. I am also too lazy to imagine how the tournaments would work. All I know is that it isn't pyramid-style. So, it's up to you to decide how the tournaments work.  
Anyways, without further ado, enjoy.**

Fox paled after hearing that. His mind became a river of thoughts. If this _whirring_ was the same whirring Captain Falcon heard, this could be bad. Although he wasn't sure what caused Falcon to keel over in pain, he had started to think it had something to do with the enigmatic whirring. Falcon hadn't been attacked, he wasn't showing any sign of having had been infected with an awful disease. What else could it have been? He rejected the thought of Pikachu succumbing to the same agony as Falcon. Most of the Smashers weren't particularly concerned for the high-speed racer but almost everyone liked Pikachu. He was nice and helpful and had an infallible loyalty to all. That and he was just simply adorable. Needless to say, if Pikachu was facing the same whirring Falcon had faced, the happy Smash mansion would become gloomy. Fox wondered for a moment. Is it even possible for the whirring to attack two different victims? Maybe it was like a disease: contagious. Or perhaps a virus: hopping around from one victim to the next. On the other hand, something completely different could've caused Falcon's pain. _But what else?_ He was pretty sure that there were some tropical animals whose poison could cause excruciating pain. But the Smash Mansion wasn't anywhere tropical. He dismissed that idea. For now. On the third hand, there could actually be a faint whirring coming from somewhere that he couldn't hear. He decided not to risk it. Fox dammed the river of thoughts torrenting through his mind. Not obliterating them, but rather calming them. Fox listened for the _whirring_ Pikachu questioned them about. He heard nothing. Fox turned to Falco to see that he had the same results. The two looked over at Pikachu worriedly. Fox figured that Falco had, had the same thoughts as he did about the situation at hand.

"Pikachu. Where is this whirring coming from?" Fox asked sounding very concerned.

"Pika?" Pikachu questioned. _Right._ Fox thought. _Pikachu doesn't understand English._

"Uhh..." Fox thought for a moment.

"HaM can you translate to Pikachu?" HaM sighed. HaM was busy setting up the tournament, which was apparently quite difficult.

"Fox, I'm kinda busy right now..." The giant disembodied hand complained.

"Another time" HaM ignored Fox and continued helping HaC set up the tournament. Fox was already grumpy from the ordeal of a morning he had, and this only made him grumpier.

"HaM-"

"Not now Fox!"

"Pika?"

"But HaM, this is-" Here Falco had some input and wanted to tell Fox.

"Fox..."

"Not now Falco!"

"Yoshi!"

"..."

Everyone dropped silent. HaM floated away with HaC to do immortal hand stuff.

"Pika pi! Chu, Pi pi-pika?" Pikachu inquired.

"Everyone! Shush..." Fox said. Fox seeing that Master Hand was no longer within earshot (Much to his dismay) decided to first turn to Falco.

"What is it Falco?"

"Maybe... Pikachu has better ears than us and he is hearing a whirring that we cannot." Falco explained. Fox thought about this for a moment then decided that this was very possible. He calmed down. _OK._ Fox thought to himself. _Panicking over mere speculation._

"Do you hear it now Pikachu?" Falco asked. While making _hopefully_ helpful body gestures. Pikachu thought for what seemed like an eternity then finally shook his head. Fox felt a wave of relief shower over him. It was fine. Fox didn't have to worry about anything. He looked at the clock. The tournament started in five minutes. The only thing Fox took from this is that it had _somehow_ only been five minutes. Fox was wondering when everyone was going to arrive when, as if on cue, Peach then Mario then Marth followed by a large multitude of people came through the door to the tournament room. They all set themselves up in their usual groups. HaM and HaC arrived (Presumably having had _just_ completed setting everything up.) And started counting everyone.

"Where is Shulk?" HaC asked.

"And Wario." HaM inquired. Just then everyone's favorite- no, _second_ favorite doctor showed up. HaM asked him why some people were missing. Captain Falcon was missing for obvious reasons. Fox and Falco both knew that. Everyone had stealthily quieted their small talk in order to hear information on who wasn't making it. Most of the _friend groups_ are what you'd expect but lots of Smashers had dispersed from their usual friends to go and welcome Ryu to his first tournament.

"Captain Falcon and Shulk are still out of it" M explained.

"Villager has some things to do and Pit and Dark Pit are trying to settle some arguments via brawls and Wario is fixing his bike." Dr. Mario then breathed in before saying,

"...And I want to go analyze this curious Captain Falcon problem. But no matter. Everyone else is free to enjoy the tournament!" M said cheerily before leaving. HaM floated to center stage.

"Ahem!" It started. Then proceeded to explain,

"The tournament will begin in a matter of seconds. Once it does, I will get ROB to randomly select players. If your name is called, please stand in front of this red line." HaM gestured towards a red line marking the entrance to a dimly lit hallway. Walking down this hall was truly nerve wracking. It's like walking into a class to take your final exam or receiving a letter with black rims in the mail. The mere moments while walking down the hall, there is a moment of sereneness and solitude. You will walk in as who you are now, and leave as someone else. It is truly an otherworldly experience. At least, for your first time. After a while it becomes same old, same old. HaM continued explaining the instructions. No one was really listening since they all knew the rules. Except Ryu who was listening carefully. Once HaM had finished explaining, ROB started the random selection.

"Link"

"Samus"

"Yoshi"

"Shulk" Everyone was confused.

"Oops!" HaC flinched.

"I didn't know Shulk wouldn't be showing up."

After a while of names being called (Including Ryu's) something peculiar happened.

"Marth's Clone" ROB spoke. Everyone stared at Lucina.

"I guess that's me..." Lucina said, more to herself. HaC couldn't help but laugh. He (It) had done that intentionally and thought that is was hilarious. After everyone was called, the tournament was about to begin!

 **~O.O~**

The Smashers formed a queue behind the red line. One by one the Smashers were called down, to walk the hall. When it was Ryu's turn, he was admittedly nervous. He stepped over the red line. It was no more than two inches wide.

"See you in the tournament!" Mario called from behind him. Ryu turned his head so he was half-facing Mario. He nodded. Turning his head back, Ryu kept walking into the dimly lit hallway, towards his destination. Eventually the hall was pitch black. He didn't know where he was going. He just went, instinctively. Ryu couldn't quite describe the feeling of walking down the hall. It was like a mix of epic and nerve-wracking. After about as little as one minute Ryu found, what he felt to be, a door. He didn't think. He didn't stop. He remained in neutral and opened the door. He found himself in Onett, one of the many maps in Smash. He was there with Ness. One of the original Smashers. He had, had one of the most insane adventures out of all of the other Smashers. Ryu realized that the boy would be his first opponent. He had a gut-wrenching nervous _ness_. Still he got into a battle stance.

"Calm yourself" Ness said suddenly.

"We don't fight until everyone's all set up and ready." Ness continued.

"You mean we have to wait for _all_ of the other Smashers to get ready?" Ryu complained. Ness smirked.

"Yep" Ness confirmed. Ryu groaned. Ness grinned.

"You can't be both epic and efficient." Ness said simply.

"When will everyone be ready?" Ryu asked. He sort of bit back the words as they came out of his mouth. He didn't mean to sound impatient.

"Well... I've been here for about twenty minutes so... In forty minutes." Ness estimated, as it took roughly an hour for everyone to be set up.

After about forty-five minutes Master Hand's voice could be heard on an invisible omnipresent intercom.

"The first match of the tournament will begin shortly" Master Hand's voice boomed. Ryu readied himself. He saw Ness do the same. They each stood in their perfected battle stance. Eying each other down. Ness broke the silence.

"You nervous?" Ness asked.

"A little" Ryu honestly replied.

"Time!" Master Hand echoed. A giant digital clock lit up above Ryu and Ness. It read, _1:00._ The proceeded to tick downwards.

"Uhh... What is that?" Ryu asked.

"The time remaining before the battle" Ness explained. Ryu nodded. What else could it have been? Suddenly Ness smiled.

"I, personally, have always wanted to battle the legendary Ryu." Ness admitted. Ryu smiled.

"I'm legendary?"

"Yes, among fighters." Ryu smiled again. He thinks he will enjoy it here, at Smash mansion. As the clock was approaching ten seconds, Ryu lethalized his death stare at Ness which the boy returned.

"It's time to see if you Smashers live up to your reputation!" Ryu bellowed. Ness cracked his knuckles with satisfying pops for all of his fingers.

"Bring it on" Ness said, in a friendly way. Ryu smiled. It was time to see how good these guys really were.

"GO!" HaM boomed as the clock struck zero. Thus beginning the tournament.

 **~O.O~**

Average Smash tournaments lasted usually a couple days. Large ones, a couple weeks. The tournament they were having now was a small one-which lasted about six hours-and they were only having it because Ryu was invited. Every time someone was invited, HaM and HaC hosted a small tournament, to introduce them. It didn't need to be said, but it could be a real pain to do sometimes. Like when Lucas showed up out of nowhere causing HaM and HaC to go through a giant re-scheduling hassle in order to _re_ -introduce Lucas. _Re-introduce_ for crying out loud! Now that Ryu had showed up, HaM and HaC were forced to go through pain just to cram a small tournament in their schedule. You'd think that they would account for the people they invite beforehand. But, you'd be wrong. It was honestly still completely unknown to the Smashers how the hands decided who to invite. Many speculations and theories were made, but there was no solid evidence. These small tournaments that are held are not announced until mere days prior. Leaving the Smashers no time to prepare. These small tournaments were also usually held awkwardly late. After these matches the hands and most of the Smashers headed off to their private quarters to rest. One unlucky Smasher was always left to deal with the newcomer who was _always_ an endless bubble bath of excitement. The unlucky Smasher would have to escort the flamboyant newcomer to his or her room and _interacted_ with. Only because if no one did these things every one of the Smash residents would look like jerks. Once the newcomer was dealt with, it was off to bed. Even ROB was turned off and put away. The Mansion would be asleep, lifeless, and defenseless.  
This tournament started at one and went until nine. After it was done, everyone was tired and wanted to go to bed. Link won. Second was Kirby then Samus then ROB with Mewtwo in fifth. Ryu got twelfth and his first opponent Ness, got ninth. Fox got forty-second and Falco got forty-first. The pilots just barely beat Olimar and Pikachu. All of the Smashers headed off to their rooms. They left Little Mac to deal with Ryu.

"Well, I'm happy with what I got!" Ryu started.

"Yeah, you did do pretty well." Little Mac nodded.

"You almost beat me!" Little Mac joked. Ryu chuckled. He didn't _almost_ beat him. Little Mac obliterated him. It was Little Mac and him in Guar Plains. The loser would get twelfth and the victor would go on. Little Mac destroyed Ryu without losing a single stock. Little Mac, however didn't do so well against Ness, as he got eleventh. Ryu didn't want to bother Mac with a lot of questions, just a few. Over the past two days he had grown to like it at Smash Mansion. He wanted to know more about it. He knew that Little Mac was knew here, but he knew more than he did. And so, questions were fired.

"How often do tournaments happen?" Little Mac was unsure of this. He had been in several tournaments. But they just seemed to happen in the spur of a moment.

"I don't know, they just do." Little Mac responded.

"Have you ever won a tournament?" This tournament was his highest placing yet, so no.

"No."

"Do you think you will?" He figured he would win one eventually.

"Hopefully"

"Were you in the last large tournament?"

"Yes, we had one to celebrate multiple newcomers, me included"

"What place did you get?"

"Thirtieth"

"Who won the tournament?" Little Mac wasn't positive but he was pretty sure it was Ness.

Ness. Ryu thought about this one. He fought Ness as his first battle. He lost because he SD'd himself stupidly. Maybe tomorrow he would ask the psychic to a brawl. Or maybe he should ask some of the people he didn't get to verse. Like, Pit or the Doctor or... the dark angel who he had forgot his name.

"What's the dark angel's name?" Ryu asked. Little Mac thought for a moment then said,

"Dark Pit. But most people just call him Dark. Except Pit, who calls him Pittoo."

"That's kind of a... ridiculous name" Ryu figured. It was. Palutena gave him that name and the anti-angel had never liked it. The duo had made it to their room. Little Mac opened the door and went inside, soon followed by Ryu.

"Yeah, I wouldn't call him that unless you have a death wish." Little Mac stated. Ryu smirked. Ryu still wanted to know more.

"Who has won a tournament?" Little Mac sat down on his bed.

"A lot of Smashers have won a lot of tournaments. I couldn't tell you who and how many." Little Mac was tired. He wanted to sleep.

"Uhh... OK, who has won a large tournament, besides Ness?" Little Mac removed his treasured green boxing gloves and put them on his night stand. Then answered Ryu's question.

"Mario, Luigi, Kirby, Link, Ike, Mewtwo, Pit, and Ness... Again." Little Mac knew there were more, but he couldn't think of any."

"Hmmm..." Ryu hadn't fought any of them other than Ness, Luigi, and Mewtwo. Luigi had been a close match but Ryu ended up winning. Mewtwo though, had destroyed him.

"Mewtwo is pretty good" Ryu concluded. Little Mac agreed. But he was tired.

"I think I'm going to-" The light-weight boxer was interrupted by Ryu.

"What are the Smashers like outside of battle?" Little Mac gave a confused look.

"I've fought most of them, and chatted with a few before the tournament, but I still feel like I don't know them. Little Mac quietly sighed. It was going to be a long night. Little Mac started explaining to Ryu all of the people of Smash Mansion. A conversation which lasted a very long time.

 **~O.O~**

Pikachu was in his bed trying to sleep. He could not however. He turned towards his roommate, Kirby who was fast asleep.

"Pika..." Pikachu whispered to Kirby. No answer.

"Pika." Pikachu said. Still no answer.

"Pika!" Pikachu squealed. Kirby unwillingly awoke from his delightful slumber. He turned to Pikachu.

"Poyo!" Kirby complained. Pikachu forgot they couldn't understand each other. Dismayed, Pikachu dismissed Kirby.

Kirby was a little bit worried for Pikachu. As the electric mouse must have woken Kirby for a reason. But he couldn't think of a way to help him, and Kirby was very tired. Although Kirby _NEVER_ did this. He gave up on Pikachu and went back to sleep. He knew that he would be mad at himself in the morning. He never let people down. But he just might have.

Pikachu watched as Kirby fell asleep. _Fantastic._ Pikachu thought. How could people not hear this annoying _whirring?_ Pikachu couldn't quite tell where it was coming from, but it was VERY annoying. Pikachu spent the rest of the night, trying to sleep.

 **~O.O~**

After Dr. Mario had left the tournament room to run down to the clinic to check up on his patients he ran into Shulk on the second floor, who was slowly making his way up the mansion to watch the tournament. He, unfortunately ran into Shulk a little too hard and sent him sprawling out the still open window on the second floor. He re-re-re-fractured his fibula. Poor Shulk. M quickly ran outside to tend to Shulk. Doctor Mario worked during and after the tournament fixing Shulk, who had fallen unconscious, and gotten a concussion. Later, at the clinic, both Shulk and Falcon were up and feeling well. Falcon retreated to his room while Shulk felt that he didn't want to leave the clinic until his leg was in top-notch condition. Doctor Mario bid Shulk farewell and left to his room. On the second floor he made sure to close the window as to avoid further injuries. Doctor Mario quietly entered his room, so as to not awake his roommate, Luigi. He slowly laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

 **~O.O~**

Pit and Pittoo fought seven brawls in order to decide who was best. Pit won. He was _very_ cocky about it. Dark Pit had to suffer taunt after taunt from Pit as they made their way back to their room where they fell asleep, soon after.

Wario, with the money he _rightfully_ forced out of Fox, managed to get his bike in a decent condition. Happy with his work, Wario went up to his room, which he shared with Bowser, and went to bed. When he was _just_ about to fall asleep, he remembered that he forgot [ _Remembered that he forgot_ ] to lock up his bike. _I_ should _go and lock it up._ He thought. _But... I'm too tired. I've left it unlocked before and it has never been stolen so I'm pretty sure it'll be fine._ Wario felt confident that his bike wouldn't be stolen and drifted off to sleep.

Villager couldn't join in on the tournament because Fox and Falco had ruined some _very_ important papery stuff. He was very upset about this. Villager held a grudge against the two. He really wanted to face off against Ryu [Rhymes] but noooo. He was in the dining room getting all of his stuff together. It literally took him hours to do so. When he was finally done, the angels, Wario and M-who had all said goodnight to him-had gone to bed. Villager zipped up his obnoxiously full binder and headed up towards his room to sleep.

 **~O.O~**

It was eleven-thirty. Everyone had gone to sleep. The mansion was lifeless. An eerie silence blanketed the mansion. Nothing could be heard but the occasional moan and groan of the mansion. It was from the foundation settling... Right? Yes. Yes it was. But nonetheless, it was still mind-numbingly horrifying. How dare the foundation settle! Thankfully, despite the scary noises, everyone had fallen asleep.

Which is what _It_ wanted.

Shulk sat in the clinic. He had waited. As the voice told him to. The voice was his master. It gave an order, Shulk preformed it. No matter what. Shulk sometimes realized he didn't know why he didn't fight back. He just didn't. He had lost all of his willpower to fight back against the voice. Against _It._ Shulk did very little in his own will anymore. He had the occasional thought, but that was it. At this point he might as well have been _It._ _Rise!_ It commanded. Shulk, pretty much instinctively rose. It continued to give out orders. Shulk didn't have to follow them. He did the tasks involuntarily. He opened a cupboard and grabbed a small container of arsenic. The voice had thoughts of its own. They mingled in the thought pool with Shulk's seldom thoughts. _Good thing arsenic has medicinal properties._ It thought. Shulk didn't react. Shulk, although he didn't think much in the first place, was starting to think even less. Little did Shulk know, or care, he was about to experience his last thought. Shulk, or rather at this point, _It._ Now armed with arsenic, fled the mansion via the window in the clinic. He stepped outside. Outside, the mansion was surrounded by an enigmatic forest. It supposedly stretched on infinitely in every direction. Once, Olimar had brought a telescope and placed it on the roof. He looked through it in an attempt to see the end of the forest. He didn't. What was more curious, is that the forest didn't dip below the curve of the planet. There was no curve of the planet. The forest just kept on going and going, forever. About 50 miles south of the mansion, lived _It_. The Smashers didn't know about _It._ Neither did the hands. It had lived south of the mansion for as long as It could remember. About sixteen years ago, It set out to find another life form. After those sixteen years had passed, it had finally found, Smash Mansion. It had captured Shulk, gaining all of the Manado boy's memories and emotions, and was now going to bring him to It's home. Little did _It_ know, it wasn't just _gaining_ Shulk's memories, It was stealing them. It had always wanted to find and interact with another life form. It had food and shelter. But yet it longed for more. For whatever reason, _It_ felt that _It_ needed _someone_ _else_. It commanded Shulk to run. He ran one step then collapsed. _Right!_ It thought. Broken leg. It felt no pain, but yet it was hindered by the fractured bone. It would have to find an easier way to get to the base. Shulk looked around. He was at the south-side of the mansion. Shulk felt the voice sift through his memories. He had no opinion. It now knew that Wario, one of the many other life forms of Shulk's kind, kept his bike outside in front of the mansion. It thought for a long while about which of the Smashers It should take to It's home. It decided It would take several. But not Wario. It had decided that Wario was... uncaring, and there for would be unable to _care_ for _It_. Shulk eventually made it to the front of the mansion to find the bike was unlocked. _Excellent!_ It thought. He mounted the bike and started it up. It made a loud noise. It worried that it might've woken someone up. Shulk quickly _stepped on it_ and commenced his 50 mile motorcycle ride through the infinite forest. Shulk (as himself) however, had one final thought before he left the premises of the mansion. _I wonder if the whirring I was mysteriously hearing a two days ago, was somehow co-related to this_ voice.

 **Well then... I did it! FINALLY. Sorry about the unacceptable amount of "Its." It'll probably happen again though…**

 **Please let me know what you think. If you find any error whatsoever in this fic, I would be ever so grateful if you told me what it was. That way I could fix it and learn how to be a better writer at the same time! Wow! Multitasking magic!  
Thank you sooo much to everyone who reviewed, I love all of you w  
Chapter four is in the making! :)**

 **P.S. I recently edited bits of the first two chapters. And added a tiny bit more detail. Just in case you're interested. ;)**

 **~Laxxius~**


End file.
